The Second Battle for Camp Half-Blood
by Weirdsisters99
Summary: Helen's life is drastically changed when she is whisked away to Ogygia, and later meets Max. Can she and her friends save Camp Half-Blood before Orion destroys it?
1. Helen and Eos

**Hey this is both Draculette and jannabanana99. We wanted to let you know that sadly, Percy Jackson is not ours, and that we have multiple OC's in here. Don't be offended. Enjoy.**

_**HELEN**_

I looked around at the large castle arrayed below me. It was gentle and swooping, the color of the orange in the sunset. Its only entrance was to the west an oak door with gold fittings. Down in the courtyard a youthful figure with soft pink wings and a dress that mirrored the first few minutes of the sunrise, the dark purple and red that showed that the night had ended. Her black hair was held back by a complicated hair piece that would have fit into any movie from the prequel trilogy for Star Wars. Jacob sat alone on the couch staring at the ceiling making a point not to look at me. After what happened I don't blame him. Like any sibling pair we fought but this was worst fight we have had in years. Orion was downstairs checking on Rosie making sure she wouldn't die for at least another few hours when help would arrive from the camp to take her back for healing. Suddenly Eos was opening the door. Her youthful features even more beautiful than last night when we first met. I felt a surge of jealousy but quickly suppressed the feeling. I am a daughter of Athena, I thought. I am the only one in my mind.

"Are you comfortable here Jacob?" she asked her voice as sweet as honey. She glanced at me a look of disgust on her face.

"I would be more comfortable without you glaring at my sister." he growled. I stared at him my face registering shock. He was defending me, the most hated of the siblings, but I guess that is what brothers are like, they beat you up but if someone else tries to, to Hades with them. Her wings fluttered in a way that showed her dislike of the comment.

"Let me know if you need anything." She swept out of the room her dress changing to the pink, gold of late dawn.

"Thanks." I said, "By the way I'm sorry for punching you in the face yesterday."

He absently rubbed the mark on his left cheek, the bruise even more distinct now that we had slept. "I forgive you and I'm just as sorry for cutting your arm." I rubbed the raw skin around the scab that covered half of my lower arm.

"Awkward sibling hug?" I asked.

"Awkward sibling hug." He said with a small smile. We hugged and patted each other on the back two times in unison. As we pulled away Jacob shook his head getting his curly brown hair in my mouth. I sputtered and spit the hair out. He laughed his blue eyes sparkling for the first time since, well since forever.

"I'm going to check on Orion and Rosie." I said opening the door and backing out. He waved his hand dismissively for me to go. I ran down the oriental stair well almost tripping a few times on the large steps. At the bottom and to the left a door was ajar and rays of warm yellow light flew out, making the orange stone appear gold. I entered the room through the stone archway sat down on a chair next to Orion. His longish brown hair hid his leaf green eyes, but I knew he was crying. It felt odd to see him crying, his bulky body shaking with each sob. Rosie lay on the bed her red hair fanned out on the pillow. Her seven year-old body lay limp and almost lifeless. Her chest rose and fell slowly but evenly.

"It's all my fault." Orion cried out.

"No it isn't. It's all of our faults." I said trying to stop the blame game.

"No, if I was just a little faster and I hadn't taken the last square of ambrosia to heal my wrist yesterday, this wouldn't be a problem." He looked so distraught I couldn't help feeling sorry for the big guy.

I fiddled with my bracelet, a black braided cord with a silver coin attached to it, that I had gotten for my eighth birthday from my dad. As I looked at it, a slaughtering of emotions consumed me, the anger and fear from the bad days, the happiness and peacefulness of the good days, and the relief when I left. I stopped fidgeting with it and took the cloth covering Rosie's large brown eyes and went to the basin filled with cold water. I touched the glass sphere etched to look like a globe encasing a small sun and a tendril of light connected to the tip of my finger. As I moved my finger around the tendril followed it and was joined by others of its kind. When the glass started heating up under my finger I left it and brought the cloth back to Rosie and laid it on her head. Orion looked up at me like he was going to say something but thought better of it at the last second. I pushed the rogue strand of wavy hair that had fallen out of my hastily made bun back in to the large mass of hair on the top of my head.

"Hey, um, Helen?" Orion cautiously started to speak, looking at his feet.

"Yeah?" I rearranged the cloth on Rosie's head as she stirred a bit.

"I didn't want to say anything earlier but, I made these for you. This is as good a time as anytime." He pulled out three metal disks one silver with a design that reminded me of a pyramid, one gold, carved with swirls, and one celestial bronze, filled with dips and ridges. "They're made out of all the metals you would need to fight, but the gold one can't turn into weapons. It can mold itself into anything else you want. All you need to do to activate them is rub them four times in the center and think about what you want them to do."

"Um, thanks." It wasn't unusual that he would give me gifts but this was on a new level of weird. He was a good friend, even if he was awkward at the worst times. He blushed and handed me the metals. "I'm gonna go, watch Rosie for me will ya?"

Going out the way I came the only warning I had was a change in the wind as the familiar sense of unnerve came. "Oh, hello, Helen." I turned to see Sydney behind me, her almost black hair in loose ponytail on her left. Strands of it fell past her pale green eyes whose pupils were slits of black, splitting the color in half. Her skin closely pulled over her frame held remnants of a previous tan that had all the color drawn out of it. A size too big sweater covered part of her muddy, worn jeans. Her boots would have matched mine if they weren't so caked in mud. She was the freaky person in our group, always setting me off edge. My emotions couldn't find one category to fit her under; she was withdrawn but friendly and scary but on occasion sweet. We had a pact to be on mutually good terms with each other. "Jacob told me about how Rosie seems to be getting worse, I figured that I should check on her."

"Orion is with her."

"Oh," her face fell, momentarily replaced by sadness, "Well, I won't want to disturb him." I started to go down a separate hallway, before she called out, "By the way, Eos just called Jacob into her presence. He wanted me to tell you to go to the main hall."

"And I assume you will show me the way? You've been lurking around the halls so much that you should know this pace like the back of your hand." A flash of anger crossed Sydney's face before she swallowed and nodded. The place became silent once again. Streams of sunlight were everywhere and it made me wonder how Sydney could stand being in this palace. The girl was more like Nico di Angelo, the son of Hades, than the Ares cabin that she lived with. Having an undetermined parentage, even though the gods had promised to change on that point, she lived with Clarisse. According to the rumors, Clarisse had found her living in one of the wood's many caves and brought her to camp. I didn't know whether or not to believe the rumors so I chose to not bring it up. Even the girl's, flickering form seemed to scream 'I'm a ghost!'. An ornately designed arch distracted me for a moment. It was normal for the gods to have their many feats on display and Eos was no exception. Of course, hers barely had anything there, but still it showed many mortals that she had seduced- no I mean 'had a relationship' with.

There was the man who was turned into a cricket with age, and another who was put to sleep forever- though I couldn't help but think that, that story went with Selene, Eos's sister. The drawings had been colored in with springtime colors, despite how creepy some of her escapades seemed to be. A light seemed to be coming from behind the doors, some trickling out in between the cracks. The goddess's sweet voice escaped, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T WANT TO STAY HERE FOREVER?! IS IT BECAUSE OF THAT GIRL THAT YOU'RE SO CLOSE WITH?!" The voices went to full volume as Sydney opened the doors.

"No. You're just a little _too_ creepy to hang out with for the rest of my life." Jacob retorted from his chair. He was sitting on the chair, farthest away from the raging goddess whose face had gone from a light pink to full blown red in 0.5 seconds.

"I'M NOT CREEPY!"

"Says the goddess who is screaming her lungs out because a mortal is telling her no. You may be over 15,000 years old but you're acting like a five year old." Jacob quipped.

"THAT'S IT! EITHER CHOOSE ME OR LOSE SOMETHING PRECIOUS TO YOU!" The goddess was starting to gather even more sunlight in the room. I had a sudden feeling to run and hide as I noticed the light was focusing on me, giving me an almost sunburn.

"I WILL NEVER CHOOSE YOU!" he yelled to be heard above the sounds given off by the cracking of the glass dome above. I felt my feet rise off the floor and I started to fly. When I started to resist the heat just got worse.

Eos yelled "YOU WILL NOT COME BACK ON PAIN OF DEATH!" before smirking softly.

And I flew out the hole in the ceiling and then the world went black.


	2. Of Stories and Running

_**MAX**_

"... And that was how the mysterious disappearance of Helen Delo came to be." Jason said the flashlight under his chin giving an eerie cast to his face. The scar on his lip from trying eat a stapler when he was two gave him a hardened look, nothing like the more easygoing older brother I knew so well. Being a child of Zeus was never easy but Jason made it tolerable, even if he couldn't be at Camp Half-Blood all the time. Percy slowly clapped sarcastically, he had self-appointed him-self my protector when Jason was gone, at least over the summer when Percy wasn't in school at Camp Jupiter. I didn't know why he was here tonight exactly since Jason was present but they were old friends so I didn't feel it was necessary to draw attention to it.

"Nice story, Jason. Who told you that one? Piper? Or Nico?" Percy snickered.

"Actually I learned it from your girlfriend." Burn. Percy just shrugged it off, probably thinking that it was just one of those random facts that he had glazed over for. Before he could make his impending retort, a knock was heard outside.

"Who is it?" I whispered as Jason got up to check the door.

"Oh, just Percy's raging girlfriend who seems on the verge of exploding." Jason replied.

"_Di immortales_! She must have realized that I snuck out. Hide me!" And with that the famous son of Poseidon dove under my bed.

It was I that finally answered the door. "Hello, do you need something Annie?"

"Perseus Achilles Jackson, I know you are in there!" The fuming daughter of Athena yelled.

"Ouch, she middle named you, dude." Jason said to my bed. A low curse was heard before Percy came out.

"Hi Annabeth." He sheepishly rubbed his head. "What did I do now?"

"I expected better of you!" Annabeth yelled pointing to the sign on the cabin's door that says 'No Girls Allowed: That Means You Leo' in Percy's barely legible handwriting.

"It's just some harmless joking. Leo doesn't mind, just ask him." Percy muttered.

"And to think that I was starting to believe that you were starting to act older than four!" Annabeth growled.

"That's your problem, Annabeth," Percy kissed her on the cheek, diffusing her anger, "I won't ever grow up. I AM PETER PAN!" He put both fists in the air as if to prove his point.

"What are you idiots even doing? It's like pitch black in here."

"That's the point. It's scary story time." I wiggled my fingers in her face, trying to not drop the Batman voice I had perfected with the help of Leo. Most people said I had been hanging out with Percy and Leo so much that I was turning into their clone; I didn't see anything wrong with that. Percy's girlfriend was the hottest girl at either camps. If acting like a dork got me a girl, I would be more than happy to be one. I told this to Piper once and she said I was definitely spending too much time with the two boys.

"Oh really, what stories are you sharing?"

"We were just talking about the one that involved someone from Athena's ca-" Jason put a hand over my mouth and gave me a warning look. I would later find out that Annabeth would probably murdered them on the spot if she had found out we had shared that story. She was just a little _touchy_ on the subject.

"We were talking about the Athena Parthenos' super scary glare." My brother lied. She raised an eyebrow, knowing full well that Jason was full on lying, but decided to not pursue the topic.

"Alright. Well I need to take Seaweed Brain back to his cabin or the curfew harpies will find him missing. I think that he will want to be able to hear tomorrow." Not waiting for a reply, Annabeth latched onto Percy's wrist and dragged him across camp. We could hear Percy screaming "SAVE ME!" the entire way, ignoring his girlfriends complaints about his noise.

"So, what do you say about heading to bed. I'm pooped." Jason yawned and stretched out his arms to prove his point. I couldn't help but follow suit.

"Yeah." Settling down into our beds, the soft sound of the cabins rolling thunder was the only sound as we fell to sleep, ignoring the glare of hippie Zeus.

My dreams were garbled. My dreams are usually sharp and clear so this was very weird. I saw flashes of images. Sydney, her twin bone knives out warding off some evil, looking on the verge of collapse with blood trailing down a wound in her side. A giant gold and silver automation like the ones Leo built except bigger. A boy with straight brown hair lying on a slab of stone. A girl with blond hair standing over me her gray eyes shifting like a fluid storm cloud, she opened her mouth to say something, but before she could I woke up.

I should have known that my day was about to get weirder when I woke up the next morning with Jason's stuffed teddy bear on my face. It was a secret we shared, ever since going against Gaea he had had nightmares, using Mr. Jupiter the Bear as his personal stress reliever. The bear could handle being electrocuted, stretched, and even ripped in half, and it would just reform- Leo's greatest invention since 'idiot mode' on the camp's gaming system. He would normally keep it hidden out of sight for the most part, almost always keeping it at his side. If it was all the way on my side of the room, something must have gone really wrong with Jason's dreams. Rubbing my eyes, I peeked around, finding that I had been left alone with the grumpy statue of Dad and Gerald the Hamster of Doom. "Jason must've headed out to breakfast without me, jerk." I muttered, pulling on the nearest, and _cleanest_, Camp Half-Blood shirt I could find, grumbling the entire time.

Jason knew I hated being left behind when it came to food. He would tease me with mentions of going out to donuts with his friends and then not invite me since they were afraid that I would scare the waitress off. Like being _too handsome_ for the waitress to handle was _my fault!_ I had two simple necessities in life; nutter-butters and babes. Tearing my mind away from daydreams of a land made of nutter-butters and girls shaped like the ones from Aphrodite's cabin, I made my way to the pavillion. The smell of bacon came to me first, and boy do I like bacon. It's almost as good as nutter-butters.

Hestia was tending to the offering hearth as always, she was the only girl that I had purposefully stayed away from. She looked like a freaking eight year old, for Hades sake! I didn't glimpse any sign of Jason but I did spot something interesting. That one creepy kid- Nick or Nicholas or something-, and Clarisse looking nervous and about ready to explode. _What's going on?_ I wondered. If something was bothering Clarisse, it must be really big. She was the most violent out of the girls at camp but also the least likely to be nervous, up there with Annabeth who would Judo-flip her boyfriend on occasion, and it was best to stay off her radar unless you wanted your head in a toilet. Though, she was pretty hot, I had made the right decision to stay as far away from her as possible.

Too caught up in trying to figure out what was going on, I didn't notice the tree until _after_ I had rammed into it. Reeling backward from the blow, I tripped over something, falling backwards into another camper moving a trebuchet, pressing them back onto a lever. The trebuchet was set off, and flung another camper, who had unwittingly been sitting in the pouch, into the lake on the other side of camp. Ouch, that had to have hurt. With this, everyone turned to scowl at me. "Sorry," I winced.

"Everyone go back to what you were doing," Jason's voice called out from Zeus's table. He shook his head at me before heading my way. "You're hopeless, Max," Jason laughed, helping me off the ground and towards the table. "You really need to get a hold on your feet or something, that's the third time this month."

"It's not like I'm _trying_ to be clumsy and cause a mess for everyone. It just happens."

"That's what they all say." He threw a plate at me, watching in amusement as I fumbled to catch it.

I stuck my tongue out before digging in to the plate now full of food. As usual it came with a main dish of mac'n'cheese and chicken with a side of nutter-butters and some juice. Jason would probably scoff at my meal as I wolfed it down but he seemed distracted. He'd been staring at Clarisse and Nick or whatever his name was the entire time with a hint of worry. "What's up?" I asked him finally unable to stand the silence.

"Dunno, just had some really weird dreams last night. Nothing to worry about." Remember how I said Jason sucked at lying, he was. A sudden movement in the corner of my eye grabbed my attention. Clarisse had stabbed her weapon, Lamer, into the table.

"-and you're just going to let this pass? She's been missing since yesterday!" I tuned into hear.

"Well it's not like we can find where she is. Look, this isn't the first time Sydney has disappeared, she'll turn up." Chiron sighed. This perked up my interest. Sydney was like a little sister to me, always there when I needed to talk about something, was she in trouble?

"She always tells Nico or me when she is leaving though. This isn't like her and she was acting strange before she disappeared." Clarisse sounded angry at the centaur's indifference. It was a well known fact that she was the only person in the Ares cabin that cared about Sydney and that they were inseparable. Most would make fun of the fact and call Sydney Clarisse's hounddog, Sydney never seemed to like that comment, immediately tackling the offender and punching them. The one time the Stoll brothers got taken out it had taken a week for the bruises to go away. They had never made that joke ever again.

"Perhaps we can issue a quest." Chiron said I guess to placate Clarisse. She huffed and walked back to her table.

I got up after I finish and walked back to cabin 1. I plopped down on the bed and pulled a Rubik's Cube that Jason had messed up two days ago and started twisting the sides. By the time Jason came through the door ten minutes later three sides of it were completed and the fourth side two squares away from being finished. I quickly put it in my pack and went to the door.

"Hey, where are you going?" Jason asked expectantly.

"Oh, you know, the woods. Gonna kill some monsters, have some alone time, feel bad, look for Sydney, kill some more monsters, get mad, break my Rubik's Cube, attempt to completely finish my dodecahedron version, kill even more monsters, then come back. All in a days work." Jason smiled and made a point of opening the door for me. I stuck my tongue out at him, knowing the only reason he did that was to annoy me.

I dashed across the camp grounds. As I was getting to the forest Leo popped out the shadows scaring me out of my skin.

"_Di immortales_! Leo don't scare me like that!" He laughed. His eyes glinting in the sunlight. He quickly snatched my bag from the ground where I had dropped it and shifted through my stuff.

"Hey! That's mine." I grabbed it and zipped up the pockets he had opened.

"Have enough nutter-butters for your trip there buddy?" I punched him in the arm. He was so annoying sometimes. He had this weird ability to be my best friend and also person that gets the most on my nerves.

"I am not going on a trip." I declared not looking at him.

"Nah I think you are. You have money, nectar, ambrosia, food, an extra change of clothes, two Rubik's Cubes, and enough nutter-butters to last you, at most, two weeks in that bag of your's." he pointed out.

"Fine, I'm going to find Sydney. I don't want Jason to know, so don't tell him." I looked at Leo with cold eyes. At least I hope my eyes looked that way.

"I won't." he promised holding up his hand like he was saying an oath.

"Good." I muttered under my breath. I walked past him into the forest and continued along my way. The forest spooked me out, but it was the way out of camp that offered the longest amount of time before someone noticed you were missing. The border there was fuzzy and it would be harder for Mr. D to detect that I had left without his permission. About half way to the edge of the I sensed someone following me.

"Who's there?" I asked hoping my voice didn't portray the fear I was feeling.

"Lesson one in sneaking out, be more careful. I've been following you since you entered the woods." The voice was familiar. A tall boy with brown hair was leaning against a tree.

"Who are you?" I inquired.

He huffed. "Well I wouldn't expect a mighty son of Zeus to recognize the humble son of the goddess Até. I might as well tell you, my name is Jacob and I'm Sydney's friend. I can help you on your little self imposed quest if you ask." Jacob informed. Now I recognized him. He lived with the Athena cabin (on Annabeth's mercy). He was often seen around Sydney and people often wondered if they were sibling's, but I knew better, I had asked and almost literally got my head chewed off. A mystery surrounded Jacob. Many rumors about his sister's disappearance two years ago and his abilities had been circling around the camp recently.

"Sure."

"Sure, what?"

"You're just as bad as Leo. Can you please help me with my quest?"

"Well I can't come with you, it will be easier to get out if you go alone, but I can give you information." He just stopped and stared at me. Gods, he was so annoying.

"May I please have your precious information?"

"Thanks for asking." he smiled, "The last place her father was seen was Orlando, Florida so you might as well start looking for Sydney there. Another place to look would be the Rockies. It's her favorite place. Be careful mischief is always against all, even me."

"Who is her father?" I asked. Sydney had once mentioned that her mother was mortal and had never spoken of her parent. She was undetermined wasn't she? She shouldn't know who her father was, right.

"I think she should tell you herself." He smirked a sad light in his eyes. I could see why Sydney liked to hang out with him. She had always had that same look and feel to her.

"Thanks for that _all too useful_ information." I said sarcastically,

" Don't just brush my advice aside. It could really help you." He looked really worried and I wondered what sort of feelings he had for Sydney. When it was clear that he wasn't going to say anything else I muttered a thanks and walked past him.

"By the way Jetta is following you." he yelled after me. The black haired girl jumped out of a shadow to glare at Jacob, who made the mistake of looking into her obsidian colored eyes. He shuddered the sadness in his eyes deepening.

The girl was intimidating enough for anyone to think twice about talking to her, much less taking her on. Her whip-like braid nearly reached the waistband of her camouflage cargo shorts, which were cinched tight with an ammunition belt sporting a row of bullets made of every kind of monster slaying metal known to demigods. The ammunition entirely circled her waist save a spot for the holster of her semi-automatic handgun. Her black tank top read: πω γεια στα Τάρταρα για μένα- _Say hello to Tartarus for me. _I was also far too aware that her Adidas tennis shoes sported specially made spikes on the underside. I took a step back. Though Jetta Draconel had never been officially claimed, I privately suspected her father was Ares. Strange...she was another unclaimed half-blood. Weren't the gods supposed to have claimed both her and Sydney by now? She looked at me and muttered "Πηγαίνετε στα κοράκια" _Go to the crows_. At least I think that's what it means. Not a very good send off from any one.

I ran.


End file.
